


Childish Innocence

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: What's the best thing to do on a hot day in the middle of summer? Hope said staying inside and avoiding the heat was best, Penelope said the same because she was behind on her reading for English class and both twins said being outside in the sun. After almost no arguing, all 4 of them were outside enjoying the sun. Well, Penelope and Hope were tolerating it simply because they love their girlfriends.





	Childish Innocence

What's the best thing to do on a hot day in the middle of summer? Hope said staying inside and avoiding the heat was best, Penelope said the same because she was behind on her reading for English class and both twins said being outside in the sun. After almost no arguing, all 4 of them were outside enjoying the sun. Well, Penelope and Hope were tolerating it simply because they love their girlfriends.

The twins managed to convince Alaric to tell the other students still at the school to avoid the pool so they, Hope and Penelope could have it to themselves for the day.

Hope and Lizzie wind up by the pool tanning, Penelope lying on a deck chair a little further away from the pool reading and Josie stayed a bit more out the way determined to finish at least one bit of work they have set to complete over the holidays.

Although Josie started to get bored. Usually she doesn’t mind working, actually she usually enjoys it, but on extra warm days she’d rather be playing in the pool. Not that she was even getting much work because the sight of Penelope in a bikini was far too distracting. Josie actually had to put on a slightly over sized t-shirt not long after they got outside to stop Penelope from staring at her with that damn smirk and distracting her more.

She decided to stop even though she hadn’t done anywhere near the amount she planned to, but she could always finish it later. Her eyes flicked between Hope and Lizzie, noticing they were still holding hands. Those two always seem to find some way to be touching each other, it’s almost sickeningly cute. Hope and Lizzie really are that couple, the ones that just make everyone in the near vicinity either jealous or gag.

But Josie is happy for them none the less. It’s a relief to see Lizzie with Hope, someone who actually understands Lizzie’s emotions and doesn’t get easily frustrated with her. And after the amount Hope has been through it’s good to see her finally have the happiness she deserves. Josie just really wishes they would cut down on the PDA, her and Penelope are bad for it. But nobody can compare to the other couple.

Although everything seemed a little too quiet in Josie’s opinion. It's a bright summers day and everyone is just sitting doing nothing when there's an endless list of fun things they could be doing. But she quickly comes up with an idea to liven things up a bit. She glances at Penelope to make sure she’s focused on reading before sneaking inside to get something.

A few minutes later she tiptoes back out and stands above Hope and Lizzie, blocking the sun to get their attention. Lizzie and Hope both open one eye to see what’s going on and a look of instant fear spreads across both their faces when they notice Josie standing there with a water gun.

Before either can object Josie soaks them both, laughing the whole time while the couple try to cover their faces. She then looks up to see Penelope watching her in slight disbelief. Penelope thought it was more Lizzie that done that type of thing, yet again Josie proved her assumptions wrong during the winter when she bombarded Penelope with snowballs multiple times.

Josie walks a little closer to Penelope, ignoring her sister and Hope whispering ways they could get revenge. A hint of a smirk forms on her lips as she aims the toy at Penelope.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Penelope challenges in her usual confidence.

“Just watch me!” Josie laughs before drenching her overly confident girlfriend.

Penelope’s jaw drops, she honestly didn’t believe Josie would do such a thing. Josie stands there with a smirk that screams “I told you so” but it falters slightly when she sees the mischievous glint in Penelope’s eyes. Penelope chooses to ignore the couple behind Josie laughing so hard they can barely breathe, she'll decides to get back to them later.

Penelope stands up, not taking her eyes of Josie. Looking at the taller girl with her signature ‘evil’ smirk. Before Josie even gets a chance to think, Penelope runs at her and tackles her into the pool causing her to drop the water gun somewhere at the side of the pool.

They create a huge splash that causes Hope and Lizzie to both curl up to try and prevent getting soaked. But nothing other than magic could've stopped the splash and they just weren’t quick enough for that.

Penelope pops back up from under the water, laughing the whole time. Closely followed by an unamused and totally soaked Josie. Although Josie finds it impossible to stay unhappy. She did ask for it by soaking everyone else first.

Unable to resist the look of pure love Penelope is watching her with, Josie wraps her arms around Penelope’s neck with the intention of a pulling her in for a quick kiss.

But Penelope has other ideas. Deciding to take advantage of how ticklish Josie is she wraps her arm around Josie's waist so she can’t escape. Penelope goes straight for Josie’s stomach, knowing it’s one of Josie’s most ticklish spots.

Josie is very quickly begging Penelope to stop because she can barely breathe through laughter, but Penelope just keeps mercilessly tickling her.

After a minute of Josie squirming to escape and lightly punching Penelope’s shoulder, Penelope finally stops allowing Josie to breathe again. Josie relaxes and drops her head onto Penelope’s shoulder.

"You are evil." Josie says between gasps.

Penelope just laughs and wonders how she’s lucky enough to be with someone as amazing as Josie. Josie moves to rest her forehead against Penelope’s, thinking the same thing as Penelope. Neither of them knows what they’ve done to deserve the other. All they know is they want this to last forever and they’re willing to walk through hell to make that happen.

Not caring that Hope and Lizzie are at the side of the pool, Josie kisses Penelope. This time without Penelope trying to tickle her.

After a moment of making out (and grossing out Lizzie) Penelope tugs at the bottom of Josie’s t-shirt and Josie moves away just enough for Penelope to pull it off. But not without it getting stuck to Josie’s face and hair first, making them both laugh.

Penelope throws the soaked shirt to the side of the pool earning a glare from Hope as it barely misses her. She turns back to Josie and can’t stop herself from lightly running her fingertips over Josie’s now almost bare torso.

At the side of the pool Lizzie and Hope are looking between the soaked couple, thankfully already half dry thanks to the insane heat.

"Ugh I really can't watch this." Lizzie looks away scrunching her face in disgust.

"Why not?" Hope teases.

"Watch Satan run her hands all over Josie? No thanks."

"Satan? I thought you two got along?"

"Not when she has her hands on my sister we don't."

"Well you wouldn't wanna know what I heard passing Penelope's room last night then."

Lizzie slaps Hopes arm and mumbles "I'm gonna be sick." while Hope just laughs. Lizzie desperately tries to think of anything else before that thought is burned in her mind forever. Hope is well aware Lizzie will try to think of something big as revenge, but in Hope's opinion seeing Lizzies reaction was totally worth it.

Hope is about to say she’s just kidding and that she didn’t actually hear anything but instead gets a mouthful of water. She looks over to see a guilty Penelope who was clearly aiming for Josie but totally missed trying not to laugh.

“Weren’t you two making out literally 30 seconds ago?” Lizzie questions.

“She tried to tickle me again.” Josie says while playfully glaring at Penelope.

Penelope laughs and tries to splash Josie again. But somehow misses and splashes Hope a second time.

“You’re going to really regret that, Park.” Hope teases while getting into the pool.

“COME AT ME MIKAELSON!” Penelope laughs before using a shield spell.

Before Hope can even start thinking of a way to knock it down, she gets another face full of water. This time from Josie.

“Babe! Your sister and her girlfriend are ganging up on me, can I get a little help here?” She coughs.

“Sorry, you’re on your own. I intend to have the perfect tan by the time break ends.” Lizzie says lying back down.

Hope sighs and looks between Josie and Penelope then back to Lizzie before thinking of something perfect. She moves in front of Lizzie and taps her leg to get her attention.  
Lizzie looks up and Hope smirks at her and tilts her head, waiting to see if Lizzie can figure out what she’s thinking.

A few seconds pass and Hope rests her hands on Lizzie’s legs, and that’s when she finally realizes what Hope is about to do.

"HOPE MIKAELSON DON'T YOU DARE!" Lizzie yells.

But it's too late, Hope already has a hold of her ankles and is dragging her into the pool.  
As soon as Hope gets Lizzie into the pool, she grabs her shoulders pushing the already unamused twin under the water.

Penelope and Josie exchange a glance, both thinking the same thing. Josie quickly swims to beside Penelope and takes her hand to siphon some magic.

They mumble a spell and as Hope releases her grip on Lizzie’s shoulders allowing her to come back up from under the water, a wave covers them both. Leaving Josie and Penelope in a fit of laughter and Hope and Lizzie ready to get revenge.

“Josie, I love you. But I am going to kill you and your girlfriend.” Lizzie says siphoning from Hope who has a mischievous look in her eye. A look that has even Penelope slightly worried.

Penelope wraps her arms around Josie, pulling her as close as possible making it easier to put up a stronger shield between them and the other couple.

“Okay, what do we do about that?” Lizzie asks turning to Hope who is already whispering something to break it.

After a few seconds Hope turns to Lizzie with a smirk. Penelope and Josie quickly duck under the water to avoid whatever the other couple is thinking. Josie stays where she is and Penelope swims to where Lizzie is, grabbing her legs and yanking her underwater despite Lizzie’s attempts at kicking Penelope away.

Hope bursts out laughing but swims away leaving Lizzie to fend for herself, deciding to turn her attention to the other twin. Josie comes back up from underneath the water, unable to hold her breath any longer, just in time for Hope to splash her in the face.

Before Josie can say anything to Hope she notices the other 2 behind Hope, only now it’s Penelope being held underwater by Lizzie who is unable to hold back her laughter.

Hope turns around to see what Josie is watching and can’t hide her proud smile. Josie takes this opportunity to splash Hope, with a perfectly aimed swipe of her arm she gets Hope right in the face.

Hope turns back to Josie with a totally straight face.

“Now you’re in for it.” Is all she says before lunging at Josie who is quick to dodge.

“WAIT WAIT!” Josie holds her hands up to defend herself, “Why don’t we get those two instead?” she nods towards Lizzie and Penelope.

“What are you thinking?” Hope asks.

“Cover them with another wave.” Josie replies, not taking her eyes off the other two who are now laughing and splashing each other.

Hope laughs and holds her hand out for Josie to siphon from. They take a minute to enjoy the sight of their girlfriends getting along so well before they send a wave over them.

Hope and Josie can’t stop themselves from laughing at the glare Lizzie tries to give them but can’t because she’s too busy coughing.  
Josie’s attention quickly turns to Penelope, who seems to be coughing far worse than Lizzie. They both swim over to their girlfriends, except Hope is laughing at Lizzie while Josie is a bit worried about Penelope.

“Are you okay.” Hope asks as Josie starts rubbing Penelope’s back.

“Yup, all good.” Penelope chokes out before coughing again.

“I think we should take a break.” Josie says not taking her eyes off Penelope.

“Really I’m okay.” Penelope says a little clearer this time, her coughing finally calming down.

To try and prove her point attempts to splash Josie, but to no avail as she just starts coughing a little again from the sudden movement. Josie sighs but can’t help smiling a little at Penelope’s attempt. Josie moves both her hands to Penelope’s waist and gently pushes her against the side of the pool.

“I’m telling you to take a break because I care, will you please listen to me this time?” Josie says softly.

“Do I have a choice?” Penelope asks.

“Not really.” Josie says gently kissing Penelope’s nose making her smile like an idiot. She’ll never admit to it out loud, but she loves when Josie does that.

Penelope decides not to argue about taking a break, only now realising how much her chest hurts.

“I don’t want to take a break. I want to see if Lizzie is any better fighting in water than she is the rest of the time.” Hope says.

“Well that’s not gonna be hard, she’s pretty useless at fighting.” Penelope jokes.

Lizzie dramatically gasps as Hope and Josie laugh, not even trying to defend her. Penelope does have a point, but Lizzie doesn’t think she’s useless. Just maybe not the best is all.

“Well you two don’t have to take a break,” Josie shrugs after their laughter dies down “Just be careful not to splash us please.”

Hope looks at Lizzie with a playful smirk before grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the side of the pool. Attempting to splash her as soon as they get to the middle of the pool, far enough away from Penelope and Josie that they don’t risk splashing them too bad.

Josie leans against the side pool, watching Hope and her sister try to dunk each other underwater. Penelope moves to lean against Josie, her back flat against Josie’s chest. 

Josie wraps her legs around Penelope’s since she is using her arms to keep herself afloat while leaning at the edge of the pool.

Penelope leans her head back against Josie’s shoulder, deciding if she can’t play fight with Josie in the warm weather then she’d take a nap instead. Josie just smiles softly before placing a few soft kisses on Penelope’s neck and jaw.

Even with all the noise Hope and Lizzie make, Penelope still falls asleep fairly quick. Leaving Josie stuck where she is watching the other couple play around until whenever Penelope wakes up.

After about half an hour Penelope wakes up, feeling a lot better which Josie is relieved about. Hope and Josie apologize over and over but Penelope keeps trying to tell them it’s fine because something was bound to go wrong with 3 witches and a tribrid playing in a pool together.

They all spend most of the day splashing each other and playing games, only finally settling down and sitting in the shallow end of the pool when they get tired and the sun begins to set.

Despite being an all-powerful tribrid, Hope does still get tired. And in Lizzie’s opinion, tired Hope is adorable. Lizzie winds up sitting back against the side of the pool with Hope curled up in her lap, arms wrapped around Lizzies neck and head on Lizzies shoulder. She tries not to fall asleep there but with Lizzie gently playing with her hair it gets harder and harder by the minute.

Penelope however is lying against Josie similar to the way she did earlier in the day when she took a break, except now her legs are tangled with Josies and Josies hands are around Penelope’s waist and resting on her stomach. Penelope unconsciously sits playing with Josie’s fingers as she also tries not to fall asleep.

“The sunset is beautiful tonight.” Lizzie says quietly.

“Not as beautiful as you though.” Hope mumbles against Lizzie’s shoulder.

Penelope groans at how cheesy Hope is. Whenever Hope is tired, she always talks before she thinks and when she’s around Lizzie she always winds up saying something beyond sappy. Josie just laughs at how much her sister blushes at the comment. Until Hope, Lizzie would always just reply with something egotistical to compliments. But Hope has brought out a whole new side to Lizzie that Josie didn’t even know existed.

The four of them stay there until the sun goes down and Alaric tells them to come inside.

They all argue because they want to stay out and look at the stars, but Alaric reminds them that there is still a curfew and none of them get to be an exception. And that Hope and Penelope do a terrible job of pretending to be completely awake.

Hope and Lizzie go back to the twin’s room, neither even bothering to change into anything. Lizzie never realized how tired she was until she pretty much had to carry an almost asleep Hope upstairs. They both fall asleep almost instantly after getting into bed and cuddling together in their usual position. Hope on her back with Lizzie pretty much wrapped around her like a koala and her head on Hope’s chest. Despite her attitude, Lizzie really is the biggest softie and Hope takes every opportunity to tease her about it. Lizzie always retaliates with how powerful Hope is yet how she’s a giant softie too.

Penelope and Josie decide to sleep in Penelope’s room, not willing to put up with any more sickeningly sweet comments from Hope. They decide to at least put on oversized t-shirts and shorts. Josie can’t help but giggle when Penelope steals one of her t-shirts, it almost fitting her like a dress. They climb into bed and don’t even attempt to cuddle closer to each other, they’re too tired for that and pass out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Ending up with Penelope on her stomach and a leg hanging off the bed, her hand draped across Josies stomach. And Josie on her back with her leg underneath Penelope’s, her hand over her stomach on top of Penelope’s.

With that both couples fall asleep after an exhausting day of playing in the pool and enjoying some childish innocence, forgetting about the crazy world they live in for a while. And in Lizzies opinion some rematches to be had the next day because apparently Penelope doesn’t play fair while in a pool, or ever really.


End file.
